Dr. Raichi (Dragon Ball Multiverse)
|-|Dr. Raichi= |-|Hatchiyack= Summary Doctor Raichi is a Tuffle from Universe 3. After surviving the eradication of his race as a Ghost Warrior, he killed nearly every single Saiyan in his universe, save for Bardock, as revenge. Initially uninterested in the Multiverse Tournament, he joined after learning that there would be Saiyans present, planning to kill them all and wish for their extinction across every universe. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 5-B to High 4-C to 4-B | 4-B Name: Doctor Raichi Origin: Dragon Ball Multiverse Age: Likely in his 50's Gender: Male Classification: Tuffle Ghost Warrior Powers and Abilities: Levitation, Forcefield Creation, Necromancy (Can summon the ghosts of others as "Ghost Warriors", who are stronger and can use the full extent of their abilities) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen their skin or to fire ki blasts), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing them to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Reactive Power Level (His Saiyan Ghost Warriors grow stronger every time they fight and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever they are mortally injured), Body Control (His Namekian Ghost Warriors can stretch their limbs out to great lengths), Power Nullification (Syd can transform others into women with power equal to her own), Telekinesis, Transformation (Saiyans can transform into Super Saiyans, the Frost Demons can transform into their Super Evolutions, and Bojack can transform as well), Regeneration (Low-Mid for Namekians) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can release its hatred as an intense scream that causes extreme pain in those who hear it) Attack Potency: Unknown | Planet level (Raichi's fodder Saiyans include the likes of King Vegeta and Hanasia, who was stronger than King Vegeta and had increased further in power) to Large Star level (Cooler and Freeza have access to their Super Evolutions, a state in which Cooler matched SSJ Goku during the time leading up to the Android Saga. King Cold is comparable to Androids 17 and 18 even before powering up to 100%, and they're all even stronger under his control) / Large Star level+ (Bojack is superior to the likes of Cell Saga Vegeta and Trunks and is comparable to Perfect Cell at full power, and Pan could injure him in his base form as a Super Saiyan) to Solar System level (Tidar's God Blade would've cut Prince Vegeta in half had Pan not absorbed much of its force, and the Cell Junior has the power of a Super Saiyan 2. As a Super Saiyan 3, Prince Vegeta easily dispatched that Cell Junior, and Broly was able to easily overpower Gast as a Legendary Super Saiyan) | Solar System level (Badly injured Gast with a single Revenger Cannon). Speed: Unknown, possibly Massively FTL+ reactions (Capable of summoning in Ghost Warriors before Gast could kill him) | Relativistic to FTL+ (SSJ Goku launched Cooler to the Sun in a short timeframe, and Cooler, Freeza, and Cold should be in the same league) to Massively FTL+ (The Cell Junior, Prince Vegeta and Broly are superior to SSJ Broly during the events of Second Coming, who flew from New Vegeta to Earth in a short span of time) | Massively FTL+ (Should be in the same speed range as Gast) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Planet Class to Large Star Class / Large Star Class+ to Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Unknown, Solar System level with forcefield (Was able to hold back SSJ3 Prince Vegeta for an extended amount of time) | Planet level to Large Star level / Large Star level+ to Solar System level | Solar System level Stamina: Unknown. | Limitless (SSJ3 Prince Vegeta was able to keep up the form indefinitely). Range: Tens of Meters, at least Planetary with Ki blasts for Ghost Warriors Standard Equipment: The Hatchiyack Machine, which will transform into Hatchiyack upon destruction. Intelligence: Raichi is a brilliant scientist who managed to eradicate the Saiyans from his universe and decode Hirudegarn's seal on his own. His Ghost Warriors retain all of their intelligence and skill and work in concert without having to communicate their plans. Weaknesses: Raichi cannot fully control LSSJ Broly. He can be killed by destroying the Hatchiyack Machine, but this will summon Hatchiyack. Raichi cannot summon a Ghost Warrior shortly after they have died and must wait to do so. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Ghost Warriors:' Raichi has the ability to summon the spirits of those who have died as Ghost Warriors, which possess all of their abilities and knowledge, can act on their own, and are absolutely loyal to Raichi above all else. Their power is increased from what it was in life, allowing the likes of Freeza to access his Super Evolution despite never doing so when he was alive. Raichi can seemingly summon as many Ghost Warriors as he wants at once, summoning all those who died on Namek to fight Gast at once, and summoning the entire Saiyan race to fight Prince Vegeta. Raichi himself is a Ghost Warrior. Raichi's Ghost Warriors include: * Universe 3's Freeza, Cooler, and King Cold (all Large Star level and FTL+ at full power) * Universe 3's Saiyans, including King Vegeta, Gerkin, Vegeta's cousin, Nappa, Kakarot, Raditz (all Planet level and Relativistic), Hanasia (at least Planet level and Relativistic), various Oozaru (at least Planet level and Relativistic), Vegeta (Large Star level and FTL+), and Broly (Large Star level+ and Massively FTL+ as a normal Super Saiyan, Solar System level and Massively FTL+ as a Legendary Super Saiyan) * Universe 3's Namekians (Planet level and Relativistic) * Universe 6's Zangya (Large Star level+ and Massively FTL+), Bojack (Large Star level+ and Massively FTL+), and Syd (Planet level and Relativistic) * Universe 8's Burter (Planet level and Relativistic) and Salza (at least Planet level and Relativistic) * Universe 13's Vegeta (Solar System level and Massively FTL+) * Universe 16's Pan (Large Star level+ and Massively FTL+) * Universe 17's Cell Junior (Solar System level and Massively FTL+) * Universe 19's Tidar (Solar System level with God's Blade and FTL+) Key: Raichi | Ghost Warriors | Hatchiyack Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Multiverse Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Body Users Category:Chi Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Ghosts Category:Necromancers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scientists Category:Sound Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Undead Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4